madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Ludmila Lourie
| Caption = Mila | Kana = リュドミラ・ルリエ | Romaji = Ryudomira Rurie | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Mila | Age = 16 (Arc One)Light Novel Volume 2 17 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 9 18(Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Light Blue | Eyecolor= Blue | Birthplace= Olmutz, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Lavias | Element= Ice | Territory= Olmutz | Occupation= Lord of Olmutz Ally of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Olmutz | Army= Olmutz Army Silver Meteor Army(Defense Officer) | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu= Mariya Ise}} Ludmila Lourie is one of the female protagonists of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of seven main Vanadis of the story. Formerly antagonistic rival against her fellow Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria and the Earl of Alsace, Tigrevurmud Vorn, Mila used to be one of Felix Aaron Thenardier's ally due to her family illustrious 80Anime Episode 5 years of relationship with House of Thenardier, and often argued with Elen in their daily encounter. It was until Tigre's rescue from an unexpected assassin attempted had changed her heart, due to Tigre's sincerity and valor, had made the Frost Mind Vanadis became both Elen and Tigre's ally through the series. Character Information Appearance Mila has short light blue hair and blue eyes. She also wears a hair clip around her hair and a white ribbon on her rear hair. Shorter than Ellen is height, Mila also tended to have slender body figure and moderate bust size, which she found it bothersome for "smaller" her bust size and short body-figure (not shorter than Olga though) often becoming a tease subject, especially Elen who insult often her as "potato". On her clothing and amour, Mila is often seen wearing her signature ribbon around her hair (which is also long when she takes her ribbon off), which is longer than her height. She also seen wearing a unique regal dress which is exclusive to her. Mila's regal uniform usually covers her upper body except her belly button, while her skirt is semi-transparent which also see-through. She is also wears her shoes which prevent her from sliding on thin ice and thick snow. On upcoming days, her dress has changed and her regal dress was changed with a new breastplate and her skirt are turned to white and no longer semi-transparent. Personality As the legacy of the prideful Vanadis family, Mila prided herself as one of the finest Vanadis of all and often shows off her status to anyone. Thanks to her family's strict education and early training, Mila often uses intelligence and refinery to solve her problems as she sees violence can be only done by unwashed savages. It is because of her family's regal pedigree, that Mila's strict discipline and refine mannerism can be so extreme that she considered both mannerism and etiquette are the foundation to most, if not one of the Vanadis attributes in the society level. Because of this, Mila tends to socialize only with regal peers and looks down on anything that is deemed common. She also tends to be emotionless as she claimed that it is a weakness to such a proud Vanadis such as she. Due to that iron principle, Mila maintained her composure even in sticky situation while being merciless to her enemies. Behind her arrogant and head strong personality, Mila is actually sensitive towards any emotions. It is due to her heavy responsibility and pride as a Vanadis since her youth, that Mila tends to put emotions aside even she herself didn't like. Because of that, Mila didn't express her own honest feeling clearly. Her strong sense of duty would also make her confused as if she didn't know if her emotions would still get the better of her own judgement until Tigre's rescue changed her drastically (though due to her pride, she didn't admit such emotions). Among these emotions, Mila is easily prone to jealously and anger should any girls (especially Ellen) comes too close to Tigre and tends to fight any of her rivals off. Mila has also been shown to be quite flirting towards Tigre as well, sometimes just to make Ellen jealous. Mila has an obsession with black tea, she would carry teas and brewers with her wherever she goes. The way she drink teas, by adding fruits into the tea or drink with jams, are real practices in places like Russia, Ukraine and Poland. During her free time, she would use her Varlt to create sheets of ice to do snowboarding, or play musical instruments (however this doesn't mean she is good at it).http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5267808 History Born under the bloodline of a Vanadis nobility,the House of Lourie, Mila was chosen as the next Vanadis after her mother's passing. Under the pressure of the prestigious family blood line, Mila received an excel education through regal mannerism and etiquette, while trained to yield a spear at her age of 14. Her training has finally comes to fruition as her position has finally recognized. As the warlord of Olmutz, Mila confronted with all kinds of stress for her family prestige, including maintaining her family's 8 decades of regal partnership with House of Thenardier. Despite their family's mutual respect, Mila herself disliked Thenardier. In her youth, Mila also has an ill relationship with Elen, as both kingdoms from previous generations had a very old feud against each other. In most of their arguments, Mila has often think that Elen was inadequate to be a Vanadis due to her carefree and easy-going personality. Their trivial yet heated arguments could only be solved by her fellow Vanadis and once mediator, Alexandra Alshavin. Even with Sasha's advice to keep their friendship for Zhcted's sake, Mila refuses to compromise with Elen and it seemed only Sofya Obertas, who replaced Sasha due to her illness, managed to settle their rivalry. Even with Sofy's efforts, which seemly effectively (temporarily) stop them from fighting, Mila's rivalry with Elen remained unchanged. Plot Allying Thenadier Against Tigre and Elen The news about Zion defeat in Molsheim Plains has gotten Mila's attention as she joined Thenadier in his quest to defeat Tigre and Elen. Returning to Silesta, she reunited with Elen in the Imperial Palace and had a trivial argument before they both stopped by Sofy. When Elen told her to go away while she wished to talke with Sofy in private, Mila asked Elen about Tigre before received Elen's rude answer, causing her to feel sarcastically "sympathy" towards Elen about her position as a Vanadis. Meeting with Tigre and Repelling Seven Chain Assassins While arrived to Vosyes Mountains' Kikimora Mansion, Mila angrily barged into the mansion after heard about Elen's mockery about her. As Mila introduced her name to Tigre and sensing Elen's hostility, Mila continued to trade insults with Elen until Tigre intervened by introducing himself to end their argument (it doesn't stopped Elen convincing Tigre to keep her away though). Intrigued over Tigre's calm attitude, Mila told Tigre that she has "business" with him and chose another location for their discussion. In her horse ride, Mila was annoyed that both Elen and Lim came along and told her the location would be in Rodnick. Prior her journey to the hot springs, Mila told Tigre that she was among Thenardier allies to crush him and he has no chance of winning against Thenardier. To her surprise however, Tigre's composure remained unfazed even with her serious tone and she immediately apologized over her previous rude manner. When Tigre asked about the amour on these assassins, Mila remained silent. During the hot spring bath, Tigre accidentally met Mila. This incident had steepen Mira's skepticism about Tigre as she still angry at both Tigre and Elen (though Elen was the source of this prank). During their departure from Rodnick, Mila and the group were ambushed by a group of assassins. After analyzing one of the assassin's corpse, Mila recognized the body and claimed the assassins were the Seven Chain Assassins. Mila and the group continued to retaliating against the assassins until Lim was poisoned by a poisonous snake. To worsen their position, Elen trembled over Lim's condition and while Tigre immediately sucked the venom out from Lim's body, the trio were ambushed by more Seven Chain Assassins. The Frost Mind Vanadis immediately made her save by using her Vanadis power kill her enemies mercilessly. Mila then turned to Ellen in disappointment as she mocked that, due to Elen's emotions over her subordinate life than her own, Elen was her unworthy to be a Vanadis. While offered her help to find a doctor in Rodnick, Mila received Tigre's gratitude before leaving. A few days after the incident, Mila return to Olmutz. She first being mocked by Elen due to unable to see Tigre's true value which makes Elen a "poor woman" by her own judgement before leaving them. War Against Leitmeritz Army and Declaration of Neutrality Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign Several days later, Mila received orders from Thenadier to mobilize her 2000 troops for Leitmeritz when Elen's troops advances to Brune. In her initial battle against Leitmeritz, Mila also received two letters about peace negotiation which she immediately turned down. At the same time, she also heard the news of Elen's own 3000 soldiers, including Tigre at her side, preparing a counterattack to prevent her invasion. Even with her general's concerns, Mila insisted on attacking Leitmeritz and claiming that a Vanadis's pride and duty were foremost, unlike Elen. Despite the difference in both army strength,both Leitmeritz and Olmutz Armies collided each other until both sides suffered heavily casualties. In the next day however, Mila and Olmutz Army mysteriously retreated from the Burkina Plains. To ease herself from stress, Mila went to the snowy woods while hunting and met a hunter named Urs (Tigre in disguise). Seeing another arrow on a fox's corpse, Mila asked Urz where did he shot his arrow where Urz pointed at a tree from afar. Initially unconvinced and claiming Urz was lying, Mila was quickly astonished over Urz's amazing arrow shot and apologized for doubting him.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6Anime Episode 5In the evening, she invited Urs into a bonfire and began their red tea break. During their chat, Mila attempted to invite Urs for her army while also wished to see his face beneath his bear skin. However, Urs turned down her due to his "village traditions" for not remove their skin. Even though she was little disappointed, Mila nonchalantly revealed about her personal life and history to Urs, including her reluctance alliance with Thenardier despite she disliked him. In dusk, Mila departed from Urz for her castle and told him that she would met him someday, without realizing that Tigre (who disguise as Urs at that time) was following her foot prints to Tatra Castle. As Leitmeritz Army breached into Tatra Castle, Mila was surprised to learn that Elen (and Tigre) managed to break the castle's impenetrable gate. Regardless, Mila remained calmed and decided to confront Ella herself in the battlefield. Mila and Elen crossed blades during the battle, but neither both Vanadis won the bout even in their fiercer battles. In their exhaustion, Mila sensed an incoming assassin ambush and pushed Elen away, only to confront by the assassin's blade.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5Manga Chapter 16 Thankfully, she was rescued by a familiar arrow shot and it was from Tigre. Instead of happy about the save, Mila angrily slapped Tigre's face and scolded him for lying his identity. Mila then asked Tigre why did he and Elen go so far to earn her affiliation, she learned that all Tigre did for the sake of Alsace and his people. Intrigued over his answer, Mila warned Tigre that sincerity not always solving most of the problems but she made this case an exception. Impressed over his sincere reply, Mila would announced her neutrality from Brune Civil War and cut her ties from House Thenardier. Before Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army leaving Tatra Fortress, Mila asked Tigre to visit Olmutz for some time but quickly annoyed when Elen interrupted her while claiming that Tigre wouldn't be visiting Olmutz ever anytime soon. Mila tell Tigre that she would welcome him anytime when he gotten "bored" with Elen, much the Wind Vanadis's irritation. After the Battle of Tatra mountain, she began to check on the damage on the Castle gate that Tigre destroyed with combination power of Black Bow and Arifal. She learned that despite with three sets of iron plates and oak planks set between iron plates was unbreakable by Arifal, Tigre's Black Bow managed to destroy it easily. From then she began to understand Tigre's true value and changing her opinion about him which prompts her to aid Tigre at Agnes months later in order to see Tigre's true value by her own eyes. Role in Mouzinel Invasion Mila appears as Tigre's aid to repel an overwhelming Muozinel Army from it's invasion against Brune, despite he was declared as "traitor". According to Mila, she considers it as returning her favor to Tigre for rescuing her from the last Seven Chain Assassin's attempted assassination while also wanting to see the power of the Black Bow with her own eyes and Tigre's true value. Bringing 4.000 Cavalry to assist Tigre, Mila plan to make an all-out defense to hold the line until reinforcements from Territorie arrives and eventually with her Weather Manipulation, dropped Muozinel's morale considerably due to not being used on cold weather. From the Battle of Ormea, her aid to Tigre is really worth her time spend to help him, witnessing his true value for being a supreme commander. She also managed to witness Tigre's power of Black Bow when fighting Vodyanoy after Battle of Ormea after her ice power was deemed useless against The Demon Frog itself which makes most of her desire has been paid off and worth with the expenses and wages she handle. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Mila would continue to assist Tigre during Tigre's last war against Thenardier. Through the battle, she and Elen fought against the dragons but the Double-Headed Dragon and the Fire Drake were proven too tough to be beaten due to the strange chain, which protected the dragon by nullifying the Vanadis's Vedas. She also met Pierre Badouin, who came to visit the Silver Meteor Army and informed Faron's critical condition to both Regin and the army. Mila also joined Tigre's final confrontation with Thenardier where Tigre was victorious. During the banquet after Tigre's successfully ended the Civil War, Mila was one of three Vanadis who congratulate his glorious achievements. When Sofy hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, Mira and Elen were shocked and fumed in anger and jealousy, prompted both Vanadis assuming the Gentle Light Vanadis could be their next rival for Tigre. Tigre's Sudden Disappearance Six months has passed after the Brune's Civil War, Mila remained within Olmutz castle enjoying her tea-time during the winter. She met a messenger and learn that the Muozinel Army began withdrawing from Zhcted's southern borders, which she concerned the most as she found it suspicious. When the messenger mentioned about Tigre, Mila was surprised about it and asked him about the Brune Hero. Sadly for her, the Frost Mind Vanadis was devastated after she learned about Tigre's disappearance after ambushed by the sea dragon horde during his journey home. Even with such shocking news, Mila was even surprise as she received a special gift from Tigre, a pack of black tea from Asvarre. With such rare present in her hands, Mira was moved about it. After the messenger left, she mumbling about Tigre's "foolishness" while sobbing over the assumed tragedy. At the same time, Mila also wondering about Elen's feeling as if she too shared her own bitter melancholy over Tigre's disappearance. Sun Festival and Reunion One year has passed since Tigre's disappearance, Mila attended the Sun Festival in Zhcted and reunited with her fellow Vanadises along the way. Miraculously, she also glad to see Tigre.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 Defense Against Muozinel ---TBA--- Powers and Abilities *'Cryokinesis': As an ice Vanadis, most Mila's powers are based on ice. She can summon or manipulate ice or frost that is below freezing point. Her ice is so freezing cold, that not even a summer heat would melt her ice. *'Superhuman Durability': As an ice type Vanadis, Mila's body can withstand even the severe winter without any problems.Anime Episode 5 *'Weather Manipulation': With her ice based powers, Mila can also configure the battlefield to the favor of her army by changing its weather, especially severe winter. From snow to ice, this ability can reduces accuracy and even freezing almost anything, further lowering enemy morale for those who are unprepared for winter combat; and even for those who are prepared can't stand it if she goes full force and turns a light snow into something more unbearable, able to camouflage and increases combat effectiveness especially with winter gear, This proven to be useful for Tigre during his battle with the Muozinel Army on Battle of Ormea. *'Master Spearmanship: '''Having been training in the way of the spear since childhood, Mila is extremely proficient with fighting with a spear. * '''Field Tactician': Being a tactician of all Vanadis, Mila favors defense and siege to outsmart the enemies. She often put defense at foremost to defend her army. Aside from that, Mila is also an expert in castle siege where it primary focused on castle weaknesses, which proven to be effective. Her strategy would later adapted by Tigre in his future battles during her visits to Leitmeritz to gave Tigre a lesson about defense and siege. *'Master of Archery': Mila is also a sharpshooter in archery skills, which somewhat closed to other elite archers in Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 Weapons and Equipment *'Lavias'- Ice type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Mila's primary weapon. As her signature weapon, Lavias's often tasked to protect Mila from possible dangers and even Ludmila would not going into battle without it, though she also mastered all kinds of combat skills and other weaponry. When Lavias's ice combined with Tigre's Black Bow, it can create a bigger ice waves. Trivia *Mila is one of the few Vanadis who had a single nickname, along with Sofya, Valentina & Olga. *Like Ellen and other Vanadis, Mila is seemingly attracted by Tigre's sleeping face as she found it cute while temped to hug him like a pillow in his sleep. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mila and Ellen was because of a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, seemly ended their feud and turned into more passive feud only for Tigre. *The Lourie Family had been the bloodline of the Vanadis ruling over Olmutz and due to that bloodline, Mila is proud over her ancestors achievement, led her arrogance and narrow minded towards any thing beyond Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 * Mila is the first Vanadis to encounter the Demon (Vodyanoy), much to her shock that she never faced the Demon before and Vodyanoy managed to absorb her power. Reference Category:Zhcted Army Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Olmutz Resident Category:Commander Category:Zhcted